


For Narnia

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anatoly & Vladimir have just recently come to the U.S., Crack, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Set while Matt & Foggy are in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP and Person A jumps out of a wardrobe at Ikea screaming ‘FOR NARNIA!’ and landing on Person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bored, not too overly pleased with it, but I've been wanting to finish this (after I only wrote like the first two sentences) since June. So boom. Have some mattimir crack.

Thinking back on it, maybe this wasn't the best of ideas he and Foggy had had, Matt thought with what could only be described as a giggle. He was currently sitting on top of another mans lap, leaning over him, with his hands on either side of said man's head. It wasn't the comfiest of positions but it was alright.

It had been an innocent enough idea. Foggy and he had passed all of their classes for the semester and that had called for a celebration. Which meant them getting drunk. And then one of them, Matt couldn't even remember, had said they should go to the Ikea and hide in a wardrobe and when someone walked by, jump out and yell “For Narnia!” as many times as they could until they got kicked out of the store. Really the surprise was that the store was even still open this late at night.

They had been laughing softly to themselves, too drunk to care about the massive hangover that would occur come morning, when Matt heard two pulses nearby. He had hushed Foggy, assured him that someone was there, and then thrown the door open and jumped out with a loud yell of, “FOR NARNIA BITCHES!” and landed on a man who smelled faintly of cigarette smoke, which was not very nice, and vodka, also not nice but better than the cigarettes.

The expensive cologne that he was wearing was very nice though and Matt had to stop himself from leaning closer.

Foggy was now sitting in the wardrobe laughing his ass off at Matt. The Russian was dazed for a moment but quickly came back to his sense and then shoved the man off of him and turned to glare at his brother who was laughing nearby and having to lean against a dresser. “What the fuck, mudak?!” He yelled at the laughing man on the floor next to him.

Matt giggled and slowly sat up. “Again! Foggy we need to do it again! And this time you've got to actually jump out with me, you jerk!”

The blonde just threw his arms up and gave a yell of agreement. A very loud yell at that. This seemed to be the last straw for the manager and she gladly kicked them out of the store, ignoring as the Russians glared and gave yells of “But it was them being fucking idiots!” in both Russian and English. Along with a few choice words in both languages.

The brothers tried to ignore as the college students followed after them, still laughing at their clever prank. “Oh come on man!” The blonde American laughed out as he grabbed onto the brunette's shoulder. “It was funny!”

Anatoly glared at him and gave a grumble of, “Get your hand off of me if you wish to keep it.”

Foggy immediately let go and held his hands up in an 'I surrender' pose. “Oooh looks like we have a badass over here, huh Matty?”

Matt just burst out laughing even harder to the point where he was now slightly hunched over and holding onto his sides, swaying slightly until he was bumping into the tall blonde's shoulder from behind. Vladimir turned to make a face at the blind man but couldn't hide the slight lift at the corner of his mouth as Matt leaned closer and giggled.

The other college student just laughed louder and leaned towards Matt and whispered, really just speaking in an almost normal tone, “Dude, ask him for his number! Or give him yours!”

Vladimir felt the back of his neck heat up as the blind man and blonde 'whispered' and the blind man refusing to let go of his arm. Probably because Vladimir was the only thing that was keeping him upright at the moment. A glance over to Anatoly and Vladimir saw that the elder was just shaking his head and smirking at his mild distress.

The brunette turns so that he's looking in Vladimir's general direction and he grins and holds out a hand. “Matt Murdock. Want my number?”

Vladimir gives a scoff, wishes that the small flush covering his cheeks would go away and that Anatoly would stop smirking at him. “Sure, mudak,” he mutters just softly enough for Matt to hear.

Matt frowns slightly. “Actually, it's Murdock.”

A quick confused look over to Anatoly, who just shrugged, and Vladimir gave a small nod. Then a wince as he remembered the college student was blind. “Da.”

~oOo~

The next morning Matt wakes up with a killer headache in Foggy's bed. His phone says it's half past one in the afternoon and that he has one voice mail. Curious, because he doesn't really give his number out to people, he brings his phone up to his ear and lets the message play.

“Mudak I don't know how I'm supposed to talk to you! Can you even text on your phone? I do not think you think this through well last night!”

Matt has to play the message several more times. Partially because he doesn't remember the man but mostly because he likes the sound of his voice. Though, if asked, he'd never say so.

“Man, why are you in my bed?” Foggy groggily asks from his position on the floor with a wince as he opens his eyes.

 


End file.
